


all manner of men

by tol_sirion



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Glory Hole, M/M, cumdumpster!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: Steve has a favorite place off the main road into Hawkins, over half an hour drive from the town center. It’s a regular pit stop for road trippers, truck drivers and others looking to come in for a drink during the night. The lights are always kept low, making it hard to see what is happening in the corners, and people talk and laugh loudly as their cups are refilled.Kinktober day 12: Glory holes





	all manner of men

**Author's Note:**

> i have never done kinktober before but any excuse to write porn i guess???? i wrote this weeks ago and then never looked at it again so i'm sorry for any mistakes. idk what this actually is, i just love cumdumpster steve. warnings for steve making really bad decisions and fucking strangers he can't see.

Steve has a favorite place off the main road into Hawkins, over half an hour drive from the town center. It’s a regular pit stop for road trippers, truck drivers and others looking to come in for a drink during the night. The lights are always kept low, making it hard to see what is happening in the corners, and people talk and laugh loudly as their cups are refilled.

In the men’s only bathroom, stalls are lined along one wall and most people ignore them, but those who frequent the place the most know to enter the three at the far left. The one in the middle’s got holes on each side of the walls, round and big enough to fit a cock through.

The first time Steve did this, he almost pissed himself when he heard someone entering the stall next to his. He was just there because he had heard about it through rumors. Rumors that were really just badly veiled truths, and at first he was grossed out, but then.

It’s hard to stop thinking about something when you wake up hard and leaking from dreaming about it enough times.

Nobody looks twice when he slips through the bar towards the back. He looks innocuous enough, though someone is probably starting to recognize him considering how many times he’s been there. He should stop.

He tells himself every time is the last time only to return the next week.

Fridays are definitely the busiest and he keeps his head down until he can let himself into the bathroom. It’s empty, though he checks under all the stalls to be sure, and finally ducks into the second from the left, locking the door.

His heart is beating hard in his chest, and he presses a hand over it as he sits down on the lid of the toilet to wait. Anticipation has had him half hard since he drove over, and he rubs his hands over his thighs, his palms clammy with sweat. Sometimes it takes a while before anyone shows up, but he knows it won’t be forever. People are starting to notice the stall’s always busy around this time.

He hears the door open and shut eventually, and then someone’s footsteps. They pass right by and enter the stall on his right, and Steve’s breath catches in his throat.

There are no words exchanged, just the sound of a zipper that has Steve jumping a little, cock twitching in his jeans. He glances, biting his lip, and waits. It isn’t long before a cock is pushing through the hole, half hard, and Steve slides down onto his knees and shuffles closer. He’s licking his lips constantly, a nervous habit, as he curls his hand around it and gives it a stroke.

Every time still feels like the first time before he really gets into it, excitement and nerves curling in his gut, and he finally closes his mouth around the head, tongue flicking over the tip.

There’s a low groan from the other side of the stall, and Steve grips more firmly and laps at the head, letting spit gather on his tongue so it gets wet when he finally strokes again, spreading it. The feeling of a cock getting hard in his hand or mouth is always thrilling. The knowledge that _he_ did that. He has that power.

He finally takes more into his mouth, bobbing up and down, jerking the base. He likes it wet and messy, drooling around it, and the person on the other side clearly doesn’t object from the way they try to fuck into his mouth. Steve lets them, sits back on his haunches and opens his mouth, letting go with his hand so they can fill his mouth the way they like.

He can hear them, huffing breaths and moaning low, grunting every time they hit the back of his throat. Steve’s a lucky guy with no gag reflex, but he never lets them go too deep, pulls back so it’s comfortable, so they rut against his tongue.

It’s stupid, he knows it is. He doesn’t know these people. He should definitely be making them wear a condom. But he’s never been one for smart decisions. It’s a fact that’s been drilled into his head one too many times. He’s not up for proving anyone wrong, though he highly doubts all the people who call him dumb and a failure expect him to be_ this_ dumb. What else is he good for than being a wet hole for strangers on the side of the road?

He tries to banish the thoughts, get lost in the feeling instead. He sucks, slurps all the way up to the tip and the person on the other side groans and cusses in a low voice, cock twitching. Steve spits into his hand and takes a hold of the cock, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as he jerks hard and fast.

People come so easy when they can’t see who they’re fucking. Steve doesn’t know what kind of fucked up fantasies they’re having, but that’s the best part.

The cock twitches in his hold, again and again and then starts to come, dripping thick onto his tongue and over his fingers. He moans, using his hand to drag the come down over the cock and then chases it with his mouth, taking it in deep for more of the taste.

He can’t help but press his free hand over his own cock, straining against his jeans. It throbs, but he doesn’t make a move to pull it out. It feels too good, waiting and denying himself.

He lets up at last and the cock pulls back. He hears the person sigh, satisfied, then the sound of a zipper again. Whoever it is exits the stall and leaves the bathroom, and Steve closes his eyes and leans back against the wall behind him, slowly grinding the heel of his palm against his cock. He swallows the cum left in his mouth, groaning a little. It doesn’t always taste great, but the fucking filth of it gets him off harder than anything else.

It isn’t long before someone’s entering the stall behind him, cock shoved unceremoniously through the hole in the wall and Steve shifts, turning around onto his knees and gets a hand on them, stroking slow. They’re already hard, wet at the tip. They anticipated this just as much as Steve does, and he leans in and places a kiss to the cockhead, tightening his grip around the base.

He’s slower this time when he sucks them off, savoring the tang on his tongue. He closes his eyes and just. Feels. Doesn’t think. His knees will get sore, and his mouth too, eventually. It’s worth it, when he gets home and falls into the bed, fingerfucking his mouth as he gets off with barely a touch. Steve squirms a little, lets them begin a slow fuck into his mouth, just holds open for them.

It’s nice, slow, until it isn’t, until Steve moves his head, bobbing up and down, getting it proper wet and _sucking_, cheeks hollowing. There’s a hissed breath from the other side, and he briefly wonders what they look like. How they look when they cum. He groans too, at the image flashing through his head, pulling back to rub his tongue over the soft spot just under the cockhead, jerking them with a twist of his wrist.

It’s so easy. Steve is easy. Knows half the men he’s sucked off in this bathroom would be the type to pull his hair and call him a slut, slap him around. The worst best part is that it’s all true and that he would let them.

He moans as he takes them deep in his mouth again, reaches up to tug at his own hair. It’s not the same, but it’s _good_ and he groans a little, squirming again. He wants to cum, knows he will if he pushes just right, but he forces himself to wait. He’ll let himself eventually and it’ll be so good.

The cock in his mouth pulses and starts to cum and he jerks back. It spurts across his face, his cheek and the bridge of his nose, over his open mouth as he pants, stroking them to help them along. It trails down his face as he gasps a little, letting go, eyes a little wet because it feels both good and humiliating, face burning.

The person leaves and Steve slumps against the wall, reaching up to drag a finger over his lips, collecting what’s there, and then sticks it in his mouth with a sigh, lapping at it.

For a minute there’s nothing, and he can’t help but reach down again, shoving a hand into his jeans so he can touch himself, squeezing the base because he’s so close, just from what he’s doing. It aches in all the best ways and he squirms again, gasping a little as his head knocks back against the metal. Fuck.

The sound of the door opening has him jerking his hand away as he jumps. He almost holds his breath as he listens. It seems like the person is just there to take a piss, and Steve waits with bated breath as they do. He expects them to leave the bathroom, but then the steps get closer and they’re entering the stall to his right. He hears them shuffle, hears the sound of a belt buckle and then someone huffing, breathing hard, and the slick sound of them jerking off.

Steve shifts, shuffling closer. He wants to talk, wants to offer help, not sure what’s coming, but doesn’t because it could be someone he knows. Giving himself away would be humiliating in a bad way.

So he waits and watches. He can see them, barely, through the hole. It’s a nice cock, thick, and he runs a hand through his hair, sweating. He’s still got cum drying on his face.

The cock coming through the hole is already wearing a condom. Steve looks at it, considering, and then gets up on his feet, pushing his jeans down. His cock is aching, purple-red and leaking where the head is pushing up over the waistband of his briefs. He rucks them down, cock smacking against his belly, and leans forward, bracing himself precariously with one arm against the opposite wall. He reaches the other back to take hold of the cock. Steve chews on his lower lip as he slowly begins to press the cock against his ass, rubbing over his rim before letting them push in. He’s prepped himself just in case. He always does, but has never dared to go all the way because letting someone cum in his mouth is different, feels safer.

Excuses, he knows.

It feels good, getting filled up, and he groans in tandem with the guy in the other stall, gasping as he has to brace with both arms, hunching his back and rocking a little on the cock, eyes rolling a little. It’s perfect, and he can’t help himself when they really start to fuck him, hips rolling. He drops a hand down to his own cock and barely strokes a couple of times before he’s coming, moaning around the fingers he stuffs into his own mouth to muffle himself.

He shivers and shakes and clenches, and the guy only fucks him harder, slamming into him so he has to go back to bracing himself, cock still dripping cum down onto the floor. It’s gotten on the wall in front of him too, and he watches it slide down.

He’s lost in it all, gasping and simply feeling, getting filled over and over again. He doesn’t even hear anyone else come in until there’s a cock in front of his face and he whines before he can help it, reaching for it. The humiliation burns and he has to close his eyes, hearing the man behind him grunt, pace relentless.

Steve opens his mouth and takes the cock into his mouth, drooling all the way.


End file.
